NWA-TNA PPV 22: November 20, 2002
Trinity makes her debut. Belladonna accompanies Malice to his match. The saga of April and Brian Lawler continues and Goldylocks gets involved. Priscilla accompanies Jorge Estrada for a chance to be #1 contender to the X-Division title. Event recap Goldy Locks backstage Goldylocks interviewed April and asks her what she was thinking showering with Bruce last week. April claims that someone in the production truck used trick photography or CGI or something to make it look like Bruce was there. Goldylocks utters, “You make me sick,” as Bruce comes out to console April. Lenny Lane then shows up and accuses Bruce of being a “fake gay guy,” and demands that Bruce surrender the Miss TNA Tiara because of this. He and Bruce get into it until Brian Lawler shows up attacks Bruce. Goldylocks is with America’s Most Wanted. She’s asks them what their plan is tonight in their match against the New Church. Harris says they’re going to beat the hell out of James Mitchell in order to get back the two things they lost last week: respect and the tag team titles. Storm threatens to decapitate James Mitchell and tells Belladonna if she jumps on his back again this week he’ll rough her up. “Sorry about your damn luck,” closes out the interview. Goldylocks interviews Jerry Lynn about his upcoming match, a match that she herself is looking totally forward to. Lynn puts over Red and says that Red reminds him a lot of himself when he was younger. He says Red has earned the respect of the locker room because of what he does in the ring. Match results * Tag team match: Sonny Siaki & E Z Money defeated Chris Divine & Quiet Storm (w/ Trinity) in 5:48 when Siaki pinned Devine after hitting the Siakalypse; Trinity interfered repeatedly in the match, at one point hitting a Moonsault on Money from the top rope to the floor. * Singles match: Malice (w/ Father James Mitchell & Belladonna) pinned Kory Williams in 1:58 after hitting a Chokeslam At the end of the match; Malice was on the top rope for the Bombs Away Kneedrop, but he slipped and fell on his face He quickly recovered and hit the Chokeslam instead. * * Singles match: BG James pinned Lenny Lane in 2:56 after Bruce interfered and hit Lane with a Piledriver in full view of the referee Brian Lawler ran out and attacked Bruce again James looked at all the carnage, shrugged, and pinned Lane for the win; in the final moments of the bout, April came out during all the chaos and started crying. Goldylocks came out to console her after the match and they walked to the back hand in hand. * * Triple threat match for the #1 contendership to X-Division title: AJ Styles (with Mortimer Plumtree) defeated Crimson Dragon (Chris Hamrick under a mask) and Jorge Estrada (with Priscilla in a 11:00 3-way match when he pinned Dragon and Estrada at the same time Styles hit a Styles Clash on Dragon from the second rope, with the two men landing on Estrada and he laid on the mat Styles then pinned them both simultaneously. * * Tag team match for the NWA Tag Team Championship: NWA Tag Team Champions Brian Lee & Slash (w/ James Mitchell & BellaDonna) defeated Chris Harris & James Storm via disqualification at 10:44 after Storm stole Mitchell's spike from Lee and then hit him in the head with it; after the bout, the challengers shrugged off interference from Belladonna and hit her with the 8-second Ride; and used the spike on Slash and laid out referee Andrew Thomas when he tried to intervene; moments later, they cornered Mitchell in the ring, with TNA security running out and being hit with steel chairs as Mitchell and his team escaped. Critical reception Notes * Trinity's NWA:TNA debut. Category:Impact Wrestling Category:NWA-TNA weekly pay-per-views Category:2002 pay-per-view events Category:April Pennington Category:Athena (Amy Young) Category:Belladonna Category:Goldy Locks Category:Lollipop Category:Priscilla (TNA) Category:Trinity